


Babylon and Beyond.....

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During and after the Babylon episode months later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon and Beyond.....

A.D. Skinner was in his office late this evening going over reports from all of his agents in the field, including Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Scully.

When he had received the final report on the disappearance of Robert, he had marked it down as closed for the X Files, and just go on to the next case.

He had asked his both agents, along with John Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes to discuss the death of a priest Walter O' Malley, who was found hung, inside his quarters upstate Danbury, Ct. three days ago.

The coroner was unable to figure out just how he actually died, even if it showed, he choked himself.

This was a classic X Files. Agent John Doggett was just coming into the F.B.I. building with Monica, when he was stopped by several of the agents, asking for his judgement on a basketball game that is on tonight, his wife looked at him, as if he was crazy with the choice of team to bet against.

Once he was done with them, they continued on to A.D. Skinner's office, inside the elevator, she looked at him really strange. He looks over at her. "What?" He says before walking out of the elevator.

"It was a stupid choice John, to tell those men who to bet, since they are the under dog at the moment." Since he had no idea, she followed these things in the newspapers or the internet.

"Really John!, I guess , you don't really know me all that well, after all this time." She says with a grin.

"I do Monica, I just can't see you following the bookie's for when it comes to the odds on any sports."

"Well any rate John, Skinner is waiting for us, I just hope Mulder and Scully will make it in time, after he just was getting out of the hospital after having those hallucinations, along with seeing the Lone Gunmen was really freaky!" She replied to her husband.

"When It comes to Fox Mulder, his whole entire life has been strange." He states quickly.  
///////////

At the Danbury County Medical Examiner

Dr. Winston Agar age 64 years old, has never seen anything like it in his life, there was nothing to show on what exactly killed the priest, the rope wasn't all that tight to have him choke to death.

He had made his report to the local Danbury police and F.B.I.. He goes to place the body into the cooler, until someone claims the body to be buried.  
//////////

Now that everyone was finally here. Skinner was able to talk to them all of his agents in his office. He went over the details, including having to received the latest report from the Medical Examiner Dr. Winston Agar.

"Mulder and Scully will be going to speak with the medical examiner, while John and Monica will speak with the church authorities in Danbury, and ask questions on how he's been acting the past few months."

"Skinner, why do you find it strange that the priest hung himself? Fox Mulder asked with great curiosity for when it comes to things like this.

"Because he didn't died from hanging himself, the rope was loose, when the police arrived to be strange to be the strange part of it Mulder." Skinner replied looking on the four sitting in the front of him.

"And it goes to be our job to find out why in the first place." Having to be staring at Scully for help on this one, despite everything that has been going on between the both of them now, in the romance department, Scully's mother passing away, himself getting out of the hospital, and the recent snow storm being trapped in Stark, New Hampshire.

"Yes!, Mulder to answer your question, now all of you get out of here, it's late, I need to get some sleep, before I need to speak with Kersh in the morning." He replied with getting all flustered.  
////////////

The next day Fox Mulder was waking up his wife Dana Scully from a warm bed, even though she wanted more of his body to make her entire body tingle with excitement from the several orgasms, she suffered because of him.

He had just come out of the shower, with just a towel around his waist to get her going once again, but this time, their was no time to play around with a case that needed to be solved.

"You know Fox, your a real party destroyer at times, but this time I will follow your rules and just go get ready." She gets out of bed, completely nude to head for the shower, assuming their was water left to be used.

They had a long ride ahead of them for which both of them will be taking terms in driving.  
/////////

Later in the afternoon having to arrived at the Danbury County Medical Examiner's.

Mulder and Scully goes to look for Dr. Winston Agar. When they found him, he's in the medical bay working on another body, having just came in from the Danbury police, having been killed in a very bad car crash on the 95 Danbury turnpike.

"Dr. Agar, I am special agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder of the F.B.I., we are here to check on the body of Father Walter O' Malley, we understand that he was not choked to death with your examination." Scully says to Dr. Agar.

Dr. Agar looks up from the body to answer her question. "Yes, that's right, I will take you to see the body in the cooler."

He takes the both of then into another room, for where all of the bodies are placed, once they are have been worked on.

When he pulls out the door and the slab, their was nothing inside but a devil's pitchfork, and a note that says the Pastor was due to go to hell for all of his "Sins".

Fox Mulder, Dr. Agar and Dana Scully just could not believe it, this was a true X Files after all!  
//////////

They had decided to stop for something to eat, before heading back to the F.B.I. office.

While ordering their food at the restaurant, Dana Scully was still shaking her head. "Mulder, How would you explain it to A.D. Skinner with this one?" While sensing his hesitation with the question.

"We don't Scully!, let's eat before our food gets cold and our patience, I just can't wait to get you back into bed once again."

THE END


End file.
